Surprise! oneshot
by rawwrasaurus
Summary: When Frank wants a surprise for his birthday, Gerard has the perfect one. Or so he thinks. In the end, though, it all works out. frerard.! Please read and review


A/N

**A/N**

**Okay, sooooooo, this is a lil one-shot I did.**

**I hope you all like it : **

**Pleeeaaaseee review if you read, and I'll love you eternally :**

**--**

**Gerard's POV**

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

I was rudely awoken by Frank, my best friend, jumping on top of me. I groaned.

"whatthefuck?" I said, trying to turn over and go back to sleep. Unluckily for me, Frank would have none of it. Jumping up and down on top of me again, I finally sat up.

"Ugh, what is it Frankie?" A brilliant smile lit up his face.

"It's my birthday! You know what that mean, Gee?"

"Uhm…you get laid?"

he laughed,

"Maybe later if you're up for it!" I rolled my eyes, smiling a little, then sighed.

"Fine, what does it mean?" He smiled widely at me again, exposing his perfectly white teeth. Damn, he even looked good at-I looked at my bedside clock-7:15 in the morning?!

"We're gonna have a surprise party!" I looked at him, obviously confused. Had I heard him right? TI was too fucking early to be thinking about planning anything, much less a party.

"wait…" I said cautiously, "A surprise party?" He nodded vigorously. "But Frankie, if it's a surprise party and you know about it then how will you be surprised?"

"I'm a natural at acting." I rolled my eyes again.

"Oh Lord…"

"What? You don't wanna throw me a part, Gee?" He said, saddening his eyes, but a smile playing on his lips. How the fuck could I resist him? His dark brown eyes so deep with fractured innocence…

"Fine." I sighted.

"Yes!" He said in triumph, leaning down and pecking me on the lips. My heart skipped a little beat. Frank was my best friend, but lately I've been having feelings for him. We kissed and stuff, but it's actually quite normal to us. They don't really mean anything, though.

But if they did…

"Come on! We don't have all day!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep your pants on, Frank." He laughed and shouted back,

"awwwhh, I was hoping you wouldn't say that." I had to laugh out loud. As soon as I was done getting out of bed and dragging my clothes on, I lazily sauntered down the hall of our tour bus and joined Frank in the kitchen, subconsciously turning on the coffee machine. Frank, already sipping his cup sat down at the table across from me while I was waiting, just staring at me.

"What?" I asked, suddenly getting self conscious. He giggled his little pot laugh and said,

"nothing." I averted my eyes, looking at the window the right of him when I noticed a certain absence.

"hey," I said, "where are the rest of the guys?"

"Gone. Mikey went shopping for a present to give to me later, Ray had to see Krista and her mother, and bob just basically disappeared." I raised my eyebrows.

"Wow. No one except me and Mikey remembered your birthday?"

"That's why I love the Way brothers that much more." He said, smiling. I beamed a little.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I asked, slightly more awake.

"well, we have to go to the Halloween store, the grocery store, the…"

"Shit, how many people are gonna be there?"

"Well, so far, just you and me, because mikey not be able to make it…but who knows?" he said, shrugging a little.

I heard the coffee maker finish with my pseudo-drug.

"So then why do we have to go through with all of this?" I asked, ignoring the searing heat as I sipped the fresh coffee.

"because I want it to be the very best party ever, to make up for the lack of people." _That_ I could make sense out of at eight in the morning. I sighed. This day was sure gonna be a handful.

"Fine. Lemme finish my coffee, and then what's our first stop?"

Frank's eyes lit up.

"The Halloween Express."

"Gerard! Holy shit, check this out!" I heard Frank yell from behind another isle of Halloween decorations and costumes. _Boy, this store sure has variety._ I thought dryly.

"What is it?" I responded walking lazily to the isle frank was in. "Shit!" I suddenly shouted. "Frank! Why would you give me a fucking heart attack like that/!" Frankie had put on a chainsaw massacre mask, grabbed a Fake chainsaw from the shelf and lunged at me as soon as I was in view. I would've pissed myself if he weren't so short.

He was just about in hysterics with laughing when the manager came over with an official-sounding tone.

"If you don't settle down, we're going to have to ask you to leave the store." I rolled eyes and grabbed Frank by the hand.

"We were just leaving." As Frank and I walked hand in hand to the front of the store, I heard "faggots" being said after us, to which Frank chuckled under his breath. Lucky bastard. He sure took the insult better than I ever will.

"Gerard!" He exclaimed.

"huh?"

"look at these!" he said with pure amazement. I looked and saw he was holding a pair of black cutoff gloves that had felt bones on them, resembling a skeleton.

"Frankie, those are just skeleton gloves, you can find them in any department store on Halloween."

"But Gerard, I can already tell that _these_ specific ones are _mean_ for me! I need to buy them!"

"okay, then buy them, and let's get out of here. We're getting dirty looks and it's starting to freak me out." He started to dig in his pockets for a few seconds, then started to turn a little red.

"Uh…Gerard?" I was already pulling out my wallet. I sighed

"Why oh why do I do all these things for you, Frank?" I said, smiling a little.

"Because I love you, you love me and we're a happy family?" I giggled.

"Barney? Really, Frankie? I thought we all outgrew that when we were five years old." He laughed and said something unintelligible while he pushed me over to the checkout line, putting the gloves on the counter. The teenager lazily looked from us to the gloves, then back to the register to charge us.

"9.95" he sighed. Wow, this kid was really a downer.

"9.95? For a fucking pair of gloves? You've got to be shitting me!" I exclaimed, pulling five more dollars out of my pocket.

"Hey, I don't make the prices, man." The kid said, handing me the gloves as I handed him the money.

"Frank Anthony Iero, you owe me for this one…" I muttered as the cashier handed me my change.

"Come again." I heard him say after Frank and I as we finally left the store. He giggled.

"I love you Gerard Arthur way" He said, putting on the gloves. They were a perfect fit for him, cutting off right after his double joint, only exposing a little bit of his fingers.

"Yeah, yeah." I replied, looking away. After about a minute of silent walking (With frank admiring his new gloves), I said

"so, since that store was a fail, where to next?"

"well," He started, "Now we have to go wal-mart for a shitload of candy."

"Hah! Like you need it." I scoffed.

"And _you _need to think of a really good surprise for me!" That caught me a little off guard, only because I had absolutely _no_ idea what it was going to be.

"Uhhhh…." I he laughed, grabbing my hand again. I really with he wouldn't do that sometimes, especially when I'm not in the mood to control my feelings. Today was _really_ not my day.

--

When we got back to the bus, I was completely _exhausted,_ and it was almost dark out.

"We're home!" Frank shouted, but no one was there to answer him.

"I gotta go to bed…" I mumbled

"Ohhhh no you don't." He grabbed me by the arm and led me back towards the kitchen table.

"Ughh, what now?" I said groggily.

"Come on, it's my birthday, and it's only 9:00! Let's play video games and shit! I've got zombie massacre in here." He said, a smile on his face again. God, this kid never quits, does he? But I couldn't help but grin tiredly and roll my eyes.

"You always know how to wake me up, don't you, frank?" He laughed out loud.

"oh, shutup."

--

"Hey Gee?" he asked me after about five hours straight of drinking coffee, eating candy and killing zombies. I paused the game.

"Yeah?"

"You thought of your surprise yet?"

all my thoughts stopped in their tracks. _Aw, shit._

Well, maybe it was the ten cups of coffee I had in order to stay up, maybe it was the hour, and maybe it was the surreal effect the video games were having on my mind, but I definitely gave him his surprise…so I thought.

Before he could ask what I was thinking, I leaned over and just kissed him. To my immense pleasure and relief, he kissed back. Everything about me screaming "I fucking love you" and everything about him screaming it back.

When we pulled apart, Frank giggled. I laughed back.

"What?" I said.

"Don't get me wrong Gerard, I love you too, a lot, but…" My eyes went wide.

"But? But what?" He suppressed laughter.

"I wanted a _surprise._" My jaw dropped. The nerve of that kid! But then, suddenly I got an idea. I rested my forehead against his, subtly turning up the volume all the way on the television. Good thing he didn't notice.

"Well…" I said, getting my hands in just the right position on the xbox controller, "If you wanted that," He looked at me in question, obviously trying to decipher my thoughts. In one swift movement of my hand (the result of numerous hours of videogaming) I un paused the game, and shot Frank's virtual zombie character; and the result was _fantastic._ Being too used to the sudden quiet of the room, it seemed like a bomb was being set off in the room, causing me to jump, but Frank to scream and fly behind the cough.

"GAME OVER. PLAYER TWO, WINNER" the game said as I turned the volume back down again, completely in hysterics from laughter.

"Gerarrddddd!" Frankie cried, as I jumped behind the cough, pulling him into a hug and kissing the top of his head. He whimpered and held me closer. _What a kid_ I thought to myself, then I chuckled.

"Surprise"


End file.
